Operation HaruhixMori
by Pururoo
Summary: Honey notices a change in Mori... he seems distracted. But what, exactly, is he distracted by? Honey OC,Mori OC,Haruhi very OC, morixharuhi
1. Chapter 1

Operation HaruhiXmori.

Honey POV (may be a bit OOC) -

Between mouthfuls of cake I observed Takashi closely. Today he was acting strange…. Distant. As if he wasn't always distant. But as his closest friend I knew something was different. I finished the cake I was eating and reached out for another one, a chocolate one. Takashi wasn't looking at me. Maybe…. I fell forward and my face landed in the cake. I stayed like that for a few seconds, wondering why Takashi hadn't helped me yet. I waited a few seconds more, then lifted my head out of the cake. Takashi was staring dreamily at something… I felt half hurt, half curious. Why would my ever faithful friend not come to my aid? I burst into tears. Takashi looked round, startled. 'Oh… you fell in the cake…' Takashi wiped the icing off my face, looking puzzled. 'What happened? Are you ok?' He muttered, sounding a little amused. 'Of course I'm ok. Its only cake.' I muttered moodily. Takashi raised his eyebrows. 'Whats wrong?' I turned away from him. 'Nothing's _wrong, _Mori.' Takashi nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. 'Wha-?' He stuttered, looking heartbroken. 'Oh, you may be wondering why I called you 'Mori', _mori._ Well, I think you deserve that name! _Acquaintance.' _I stood up and walked as fast as I could out of music room 3. I could hear a loud commotion in the room I just excited and felt curious. What's happening in there? I peeked round the door. Takashi had his head in his hands and was surrounded by a shocked host club. 'He called you Mori?' 'That's really strange ….' 'You must have done something real bad for him to storm off like that.' 'Yeah… what did you do?' The twins and Haruhi took turns in speaking. I suddenly felt really bad. I mean, all he did was not look at me, that's hardly a crime! And yeah, he _did_ not help me when I 'accidently' fell in the cake but still… 'Takashi! I'm sooo sorry!' I cried running into the room. I jumped onto his lap and began crying. 'Please forgive meeee….' I wailed. Takashi smiled and the rest of the host club sighed with relief. Haruhi ruffled my hair and smiled. 'You had us worried, senpai!' The host club went back to whatever they were doing. 'Takashi… what were you staring at earlier…?' I asked. Takashi blushed. 'I don't know what you're talking about, Mitskuni…' He trailed off. I grinned. 'You were looking at Haru-chan weren't you?' I giggled. Takashi blushed even redder. 'Of course I wasn't, Mitskuni! That's, er, ridiculous!' 'That's funny… I meant it as a joke… but now I can see that I was right!' Takashi froze and I giggled again. 'I'm going to eat some cake!' I hopped off Takashi and went to devour the cake I ruined earlier. As I tucked into the cake Takashi watched me closely. It was obvious that he was making a big effort to focus on me. However, as I looked up from my third cake (I was feeling pretty hungry today) I saw him once again looking away from me. I followed his gaze and lo and behold… he was looking at Haruhi. It was obvious that he had a crush on her. I mean a BIG crush on her. I smiled. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to get them together. Operation HaruhiXmori. Stage 1. Mori POV- Was it just me, or is Mitskuni acting strangely today? First he fell in his cake… why would he do that? Second, he stormed out… what did I do? Thirdly, he keeps staring at me and giggling…. I don't like it. He's up to something. The bell rung, signalling the end of the day. The guests trudged out, looking disappointed that the club had ended too soon. Tamaki waved his hand and studied the mess the twins had made earlier that afternoon. Chairs were knocked over, vases smashed and stuffing spilling out of the sofas. Tamaki sighed. 'Haruhi, my daughter, would you care to….' 'Tidy up, I get it.' She sighed. I immediately felt annoyed. Why does the idiot Tamaki always make her do all the work? It's not fair. As Haruhi unwillingly fetched a broom, the other members of the club filed out. 'I shall see you tomorrow…. My daughter….' 'C'ya Haruhi!' 'Yeah… sorry about the mess, but Hikaru really gets violent when he's excited…' 'Hey, that's not true!' 'Is too! And I should know! Especially in bed…' 'Afternoon, Haruhi, Senpai and senpai….' I sighed in relief when the room became quiet. Only then did I remember Mitskuni. Mitskuni was tying his shoelaces. My eyes wandered off to Haruhi, who was brushing the mess off the floor. 'You want some help?' She jumped and sweatdropped. 'Ha! You made me jump!' She smiled and handed me a mop. 'Er, can you clean up around that table there…. Something nasty is spilt on the floor…' 'Sure.' I said, smiling. 'What about Honey? Doesn't he want to go home?' 'Err….' I had totally forgotten Mitskuni. I turned to see him eating cake with Usa-chan. He smiled and waved. 'Don't worry about us Takashi! Me and Usa-chan want to eat this cake!' He smiled and winked, then immediately started stuffing his face with a lemon cake. As I thought. Mitskuni really is a pig sometimes. I turned to peek at Haruhi. She was busy trying to hold up a sofa so she could brush underneath it. 'Here, let me help.' I picked up the sofa with one hand. Haruhi looked dazed. _How the hell can he pick up a whole sofa? He must be strong…_ she though. He put the sofa down as soon as he saw her face. 'No its ok senpai, I was just surprised by your strength!' She laughed. 'Ah…' I smiled. Haruhi looked up at me and for a few seconds we were both silent. Haruhi suddenly jumped out of her daze. 'Oh!' She suddenly started sprinting round the room with the brush. She then hurriedly mopped the strange gooey mixture off the floor. 'Oh…' I fetched a dust pan and brush and scooped the glass fragments off the floor. After, I polished the vases (isn't that what you're supposed to do?) and put some sticky tape over the whole in the sofa. While I was doing this, Haruhi was running around with a vacuum cleaner. When everything was done we stopped to look at the spotless room. 'Job well done' I murmured, smiling. Haruhi smiled. 'Thanks for your help, senpai.' She looked at the clock. 'Ten past four!' She screeched. She grabbed her bag and before I could offer her a lift, she was gone. 'Takashiiiiii!' Mitskuni was sitting on the table, waggling his finger. 'Hm?' I muttered. 'You never let a girl walk home! Why didn't you offer her a lift?' He seemed genuinely irritated. 'I….' I blushed out of shame. 'Well, make sure you give her a lift tomorrow, ok?' I nodded. 'Let's go home now Takashi!' Mitskuni had returned to his usual bright self. Thank goodness for that. Honey POV- Well, that didn't go to well… Takashi really isn't so good at pleasing the ladies. Not at all like me then ;D

**I hope it wasn't that bad :L Moody Honey, maybe he's finally going through puberty (at last!) Lol ;) There will be more chapters I promise you! Please Review **


	2. Kyoya's discovery

As I scribbled down the host club finances into my notebook, my glasses slipped down my nose.

"I really should get contacts…" I muttered.

Yes. I would go to the Opticians this evening after school.

I pushed my glasses back up and carried on writing.

*After school*

"That will be ¥10,000 please." The woman behind the counter said.

I took out my wallet and handed her the money.

Money wasn't a problem for me, in fact it didn't matter to me at all. 10,000 yen or 1,000,000 yen, it was all the same.

As I turned around to walk out of the shop, a short brown haired female entered.

She looked up at me, her large, chocolate brown eyes curious.

"Kyoya senpai?" She smiled warmly.

"Er, hello Haruhi." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are _you _doing here?" I copied her.

After a pause, we both said "Getting contacts."

Haruhi laughed. "I see. Mine broke yesterday, and I can't find my glasses anywhere"

She sighed, and a frown replaced her smile.

"My dad's not happy. This'll set us back a lot, I guess I'll have to work nights this month…"

She sighed again. I blushed slightly, and felt guilty about my wealth.

She walked to the lady at the till.

"Excuse me, my contacts broke…"

While Haruhi had her eyes tested (she had forgotten what type her contacts were) I reached into my wallet again.

"Here…" I said to the till, giving her the money.

The woman looked astonished, but just nodded.

When Haruhi was done she hopped of the chair and walked over to the desk.

I waited at the door for her, and within seconds she joined me.

"I know what you did, Senpai." She was scowling. "You shouldn't have… but, thank you."

I smiled. "You're my friend, and fellow host, Haruhi. If you worked nights it would mean you wouldn't be on top performance when at school, and at the host club. You would lose popularity and the finances would fall. So, buying these would help me, as well as you."

Haruhi just smiled. "I'll buy you coffee!"

Together we walked to a small café just further up the road. It was opposite a small park.

As we sat down at the small table next to the window, I saw what looked a father and son playing in the park. The father was swinging his son on the swing.

Haruhi had noticed them too.

"That's so nice… Father and Son". Haruhi smiled and squinted.

"Is that…. Honey and Mori?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat, looking excited.

"Calm down!" I muttered, surprised.

She didn't turn round, evidently she didn't hear me.

"Two coffees!" A waitress set down two steaming cups of coffee on the table.

"Thanks…" Haruhi muttered, still looking out of the window.

I shuffled in my seat, feeling awkward.

Haruhi suddenly waved energetically, beaming.

"They've seen me!" She squeaked.

I just sat and stared as they made their way over to the café.

Honey was jumping in excitement, and Mori was smiling

When they arrived, Haruhi jumped up and greeted them.

"Haruhi….Kyoya. This is unexpected." Mori walked over to the table, followed by Honey.

"Kyo-chan! Haru-chan!"

Honey flung himself at Haruhi, who dodged.

"Whoa,,,!" Haruhi muttered, as Honey landed in a heap on the floor.

"You could have hurt yourself, Honey. Be more careful in the future."

She picked him off the floor.

"Well, hello there Mori…. And Honey senpai…"

Mori just nodded and Honey giggled.

There was an awkward silence.

3 of the 4 of us were the quietest of the host club, as Tamaki and the twins were not present.

"I know, I'll get some cake!" Honey said after a pause.

He ran up to the cake stand and started to choose which cakes he wanted.

Mori sighed and sat down next to Haruhi.

To my surprise, Haruhi didn't move to create more space for him.

Mori's arm was almost linked with Haruhi's, yet he dint look uncomfortable, in fact he seemed to be enjoying sitting so close to her.

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

I began to feel uneasy, so I looked away, embarrassed.

Why though?

Why was I embarrassed?

It wasn't as if they were lovers or anything…

Oh.

A lightbulb flickered on in my head.

_That's _why they were acting so strangely!

And if I could somehow get them together… (if they weren't already together)

Wait, how is that a benefit to me?

Yes, Mori and Haruhi would be happy, but…

I would have to deal with Tamaki.

I cringed.

Hmm…

But if Mori and Haruhi did indeed start dating, im sure they would keep it secret, so Tamaki would'nt find out and Haruhi would still be known as a male.

So… yeah.

I guess I would call it 'Operation HaruhixMori….' Hmm, catchy.

Hang on. I still don't know what the benefits are…

Ah.

Haruhi and Mori would be happier, which means better hosting, which means more popularity and customers and in the end more MONEY.

2. If Haruhi and Mori did tell Tamaki, it would annoy him to no end… which, to all its downsides it does have an upside, which is that Tamaki will be kept quiet and thoughtful (a.k.a sulking in the corner…)

3. Although it dosnt seem so I do take an interst in my friends, so their personal lives _do _matter to me, a little.

"Do you want some cake Kyo-chan? Kyo-chan? KYOOOO-CHAAAN?"

Honey's shrill voice awoke me from my deep thoughts.

"Ah…no thanks…" I declined.

Honey went around offering cake to Mori and Haruhi too, but they both declined.

I watched closely as Honey went to sit between Haruhi and Mori, but decided against it.

Instead, he sat next to me, which was opposite them.

Why did he do that? I mentally questioned him.

As if to answer, he stared at me and smiled slowly, before taking a bite out of his cake.

What did he mean by that?

"You'll see, don't worry." Honey stated.

I just nodded. I looked up to see whether Mori or Haruhi had noticed our silent conversation, but, as I had guessed, they hadn't.

"Kyoya bought me contacts… here…" Haruhi showed the him the brand new contacts.

Mori stared at them with no expression on his face. "Hm." He muttered.

"Kyoya was so generous, but of course he gained from it." She momentarily grimaced.

Mori was scowling, looking annoyed… and jealous.

"That's stupi… er, good." He murmered angrily.

Haruhi just stared at him in surprise, until his scowl lifted and he managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"Don't worry about it." She muttered back.

Mori, looking downcast, stared at the ground.

I grimaced in embarrassment at the 'lovers' quarrel.

"Let's go, I'm bored." Haruhi announced, suddenly standing up.

Mori quickly jumped up and let Haruhi walk past.

He watched in silence as she said goodbye to Honey and myself.

"See you…" I muttered, thoughtful.

Honey scowled.

"What was that for, you jerk!" Honey cried at him. "Go after her!"

Mori passed me on his way to the door.

"Im sorry" He mutterd in my ear as he walked past me.

Honey watched him go with a stern expresseion.

"Kyoya." He said after a pause.

"Hm?"

"We have some important business to attend to!"

**That's it guys! I'm sorry it took so long, and I guess you'll be a bit disappointed… but please, review! Thank you for reading.**

**P.s… you would have noticed most of the characters are OC, and it will stay like that in the further chapters.**


End file.
